halliwellfandomcom-20200214-history
The Next Generation Version 2
The Next Generation of Charmed Ones. Piper Halliwell & Leo Wyatt Wyatt Matthew Halliwell *''Basic Wiccan Abilities'' **'Spell Casting:' The ability to write and cast spells. **'Potion Making:' The ability to brew potions. **'Scrying:' The ability to magically locate other beings. *''Whitelighter Abilities'' **'Orbing:' The ability to teleport from place to place. **'Sensing:' The ability to sense others' locations. **'Healing:' The ability to heal physical wounds. **'Omnilingualism:' The ability to speak any language. **'Cloaking:' The ability to cloak charges. **'Telepathic Connection with Charges' *''Active Powers'' **'Telekinetic Orbing:' The ability to teleport objects from place to place. **'Conjuration:' The ability to conjure objects and beings from thin air. **'Pyrokinesis:' The ability to start fires with one's mind. **'Thought Projection:' The ability to bring inadimate objects to life. *''Ability To Wield Excalibur'' Christopher Perry Halliwell *''Basic Wiccan Abilities'' **'Spell Casting:' The ability to write and cast spells. **'Potion Making:' The ability to brew potions. **'Scrying:' The ability to magically locate other beings. *''Whitelighter Abilities'' **'Orbing:' The ability to teleport from one place to another. **'Sensing:' The ability to sense a charge's location. **'Omnilingualism:' The ability to speak every language. **'Cloaking:' The ability to cloak a charge. **'Telepathic Connection with Charges' *''Active Powers'' **'Telekinesis:' The power to move objects with one's mind. **'Remote Orbing:'' The power to orb people from one place to another. **'Electrokinesis:' The power to shoot arcs of electricity out of one's hands. Melinda Patricia Halliwell *''Basic Wiccan Abilities'' **'Spell Casting:' The ability to write and cast spells. **'Potion Making:' The ability to brew potions. **'Scrying:' The ability to magically locate other beings. *''Whitelighter Abilities'' **'Orbing:' The ability to teleport from one place to another. **'Sensing:' The ability to sense family members. *''Active Powers'' **'Premonition:' The power to see into the past, present, and future. **'Cryokinesis:' The power to shoot a cloud of ice out of one's mouth. **'Levitation:' The ability to defy gravity. Victor Warren Halliwell *''Basic Wiccan Abilities'' **'Spell Casting:' The ability to write and cast spells. **'Potion Making:' The ability to brew potions. **'Scrying:' The ability to magically locate other beings. *''Active Powers'' **'Molecular Immobilization:' The ability to stop the molecular motion in an object to the point where it ceases movement in time. **'Molecular Combustion:' The ability to speed up the molecular motion in an object to the point where it explodes. **'Astral Projection:' The ability to move one's consciousness from one place to another. Phoebe Halliwell & Coop Valentino Prudence Johanna Halliwell ll *''Basic Wiccan Abilities'' **'Spell Casting:' **'Potion Making:' **'Scrying:' *''Cupid Abilities'' **'Hearting:' **'Sensing:' **'Persuasion:' *''Active Powers'' **'Pyrokinesis:' **'Heart Blasts:' **'Empathy:' Patricia Elena Halliwell *''Basic Wiccan Abilities'' **'Spell Casting:' **'Potion Making:' **'Scrying:' *''Cupid Abilities'' **'Hearting:' **'Sensing:' **'Relational Manipulation:' *''Active Powers'' **'Electro-Mental Ignitions:' The power to compact psychic energy into a blast of electricity. **'Empathy:' **'Empathic Healing:' Penelope Love Halliwell *''Basic Wiccan Abilities'' **'Spell Casting:' **'Potion Making:' **'Scrying:' *''Cupid Abilities'' **'Hearting:' **'Sensing:' **'Relational Empathy:' *'Active Powers:' **'Premonition:' **'Empathy:' Paige Mitchell & Henry Mitchell Henry Mark Mitchell Junior *''Basic Wiccan Abilities'' **'Spell Casting:' **'Potion Making:' **'Scrying:' *''Whitelighter Abilities'' **'Orbing:' **'Sensing:' **'Omnilingualism:' **'Cloaking:' **'Telepathic Connection with Charges:' *''Active Powers'' **'Deflection:' **'Telekinetic Orbing:' Pandora Tamora Mitchell *''Basic Wiccan Abilities'' **'Spell Casting:' **'Potion Making:' **'Scrying:' *''Whitelighter Abilities'' **'Orbing:' **'Sensing:' *''Active Powers'' **'Force Fields:' **'Telepathy:' Peyton Katherine Mitchell *''Basic Wiccan Abilities'' **'Spell Casting:' **'Potion Making:' **'Scrying:' *''Whitelighter Abilities'' **'Orbing:' **'Sensing:' *''Active Powers'' **'Cloning:' **'Telepathy:'